In or Out
The Rangers get to know a bit more about Gem & Gemma and their way of fighting Venjix. Meanwhile, Tenaya 7, Shifter & Crunch break into Corinth and plan to take away the cities air. Doctor K, thanks to Gem & Gemma, realizes that she has been cold & perhaps hurtful to the other Rangers. So in an attempt to begin to change her ways, she compliments each Ranger, calls them by their real name, and gives them a hug. Well, she does this for all the Rangers except Ziggy, leaving him a bit hurt & confused. Tenaya 7 and the others have made their way to the Oxygen Regeneration Plant and have done a great deal of damage. The Rangers quickly show up and the battle is on. The Yellow Ranger battles Shifter & Crunch while the Black Ranger fights Tenaya 7. But Tenaya still manages to activate an exhaust fan. It starts sucking all the air out of the room at a tremendous rate, strong enough to pull the Rangers toward it. Everyone is able to hold on, except for the Green Ranger who starts to get pulled into the fan. Luckily the Gold & Silver Rangers come to the rescue and shut the fan off. Before the newest Rangers can go after the villains into the wastelands, the Red Ranger stops them, telling them they need to regroup. At Corinth City Command, Colonel Truman informs everyone that due to the damage that was done to the Oxygen Regeneration Plant, they need to power up the city shield to max strength, thus keeping everyone in, and all Venjix forces out. But Gem & Gemma have other plans. They plan on destroying a Venjix outpost that is outside in the wastelands. So the two leave. At the Venjix Base, the evil Venjix explains that the powering of the shield is exactly want he wants. He plans to use his new Vacuum Bot to suck all the air out of Corinth City, thus trapping everyone inside without any air to breath. Back at the Ranger Base, Ziggy tries to get Dr. K to give him some kind of encouragement and call him by his name, but it isn't happening. Scott and Summer have located a pre-historic underground riverbed that runs from under the city, to the outpost Gem & Gemma went to destroy. Realizing that Gem & Gemma were right, Scott goes to try and stop his father from raising & maximizing the power to the shield. But Colonel Truman refuses and gives the order to over charge the shield. But instead of going with his father's plan, Scott runs under the shield door just before it closes & locks. Colonel Truman then sees air being sucked out of the dome via a vent, and he realizes his son was right. Gem & Gemma find the outpost, and Scott soon joins up with them. Scott has a plan for them to take the outpost out. The Gold Ranger takes on the Grinders & Generals, while Red & Silver make their way into the tunnel to find the Vacuum Bot. With the dome loosing air, the other Rangers need a way to get to Scott, Gem & Gemma. Ziggy then remembers Station 19. Even with the shields maxed on power, it still vents propane gas. So the team just needs to reset the cities clocks for dawn, and make it through the fiery venting door. Instead of waiting for Scott to map out a plan for them, Gemma just rushes in and starts firing to take out the Vacuum Bot, Tenaya 7 and the machine. One by one, the Rangers each use their special attacks to make it through the fire and out into the wasteland. Though Ziggy is still hung up on Dr. K not treating him like the others. With the Vacuum Bot out in the open, the Red & Silver Rangers battle him with their weapons. The Gold Ranger continues to fight with the Generals, and then Tenaya 7. But he soon rejoins Red & Silver. They blast the bot together to take him down. But the Vacuum Bot is made huge. The others show up & it's Megazord Time. The attack bot has the advantage though. Gold & Silver then board their Zords & combine them with the High Octane Megazord. With the Megazord's new firepower, they are able to destroy the Vacuum bot. With the mission a success & the air in the city returning to normal, Dr. K now goes to each Ranger on congratulates them on a job well done. But poor Ziggy. Before anything can be said to him, the alarm sounds alerting the team that Sector 27 is under attack.